More than friends
by cornishrexmomma
Summary: Molly and Mycroft became friends after Sherlock's Fall. Friendship turned to romance but sometimes the course of true love does not run smoothly and other people and factors interfere. I don't own Sherlock but I wish I did. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

More than Friends

Mycroft walked out of the Diogenes and into the back of the Jaguar. As usual Anthea was tapping on her Blackberry but looked up as he settled into the car.

"You are meeting Dr. Hooper at her flat tonight," said Anthea.

"Yes I am well aware of that . Did you get a bottle of wine from the house?"

"Of course Sir," Anthea smirked and continued tapping.

"You've been seeing Molly quite often lately Sir."

"Your point Anthea?

"No point Sir, just an observation."

Anthea was correct. Mycroft had been spending more time with Sherlock's pathologist. Ever since Sherlock's Fall, they were spending more and more time together. In the first few months, he would contact her by text to apprise her of Sherlock's status. As the months went by, Mycroft would meet Molly in out of the way Tea Shops and restaurants. Discussing Sherlock had changed to conversations about their various interests: music, art, theatre .Even the opera. Mycroft looked forward to the time spent with the delightful doctor. But in the back of his head he always thought: she sees me as Sherlock's much older brother. No threat there. He knew she had fallen in love with Sherlock from the first moment she saw him. Not surprising given Sherlock's extreme good looks and air of danger. Mycroft was not a man for self pity. Always the realist, he knew that he would never compete with his brother that way. A dangerous man was Mycroft Holmes but when people saw him that was never their first thought. Tall, pale and in his 40's, he was no woman's dream. Mycroft was a self made man, very powerful and the head of MI6 and basically the British Government. But some days he wished that Molly would smile at him like she did with Sherlock. He knew that she considered him a friend but he would feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of her affection for Sherlock. This invitation for dinner had delighted him. Maybe she has some interest in me or maybe I'm becoming a silly old man .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Molly waited for Mycroft to arrive. As usual the sleek black car pulled up at the exact time that Mycroft had told her. So reliable and so unlike Sherlock. Molly had taken extra care with her appearance. Her lovely brown hair was left loose. She wore a black skirt with a dark green silk blouse. She knew she was attractive but never stunning like some of the women that Mycroft was required to socialize with. She had asked Mycroft for dinner and he had readily agreed. Molly being an independent woman was sometimes bothered that he paid for all their meals and theater or opera tickets. At least I can do this for him she thought. Molly felt an attraction for the older man but always felt slightly gauche around him. Not because of how he acted but because of her own insecurities.

The buzzer sounded and Molly answered the door. Mycroft was wearing a bespoke suit. Perhaps from Norton and Sons or the newer Richard James store . He always looked so severely handsome . The smell of his very expensive sandalwood cologne was so warm and inviting. She felt safe with Mycroft but something else as well.

He smiled as he walked in the door and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good evening my dear. Here's the wine I promised . I hope that it is adequate."

"Thanks Mycroft. It will be perfect I'm sure." Molly felt slightly embarrassed by her flat. Not a show piece like Mycroft would own but it was hers and she had worked hard to afford her little place.

This was his first time in her flat at it was quintessentially Molly, Mycroft thought. Warm with bright colours. Large pillows scattered on 2 couches. And a huge orange cat lying on the smaller couch.

"Ah , this must be the famous Toby," said Mycroft.

He walked over and petted the cat and was rewarded with a huge purr.

"Just don't let him sit on you. He's friendly but orange hair and clothing don't really work well."

"I've always loved cats but my housekeeper would not be pleased if I had one." He smiled again at Molly.

Mycroft looked at the lovely woman in front of him. Any man would be lucky to be able to call her his own.

They made small talk before dinner with each thinking how enjoyable and comfortable they felt in each other's company. Sherlock's name hadn't come up once.

Mycroft watched her as she did final preparations for the meal. I'll have to tell her tonight he thought. The next few weeks to months would be difficult for Molly and him. He regretted the trouble that knowing Sherlock had caused Molly. Her part in The Fall was only known to a few. Mycroft's power in the government would always protect her.

"Dinner is served Mycroft"

They sat and enjoyed the delicious dinner and wine. Molly was an excellent cook and had prepared rack of lamb, a favourite of Mycrofts. They lingered over dinner and when the dessert was served, Mycroft said, "Sherlock would make a comment now if he saw me having this."

With that comment Molly frowned.

"It was kind of nice not discussing him to be honest. Even when he isn't here, he is. What news do you have of him."

Mycroft mentally kicked himself for bringing up his brother's name. Damn but my timing is horrible he thought.

He decided to just tell her.

"I have to retrieve Sherlock from his latest assignment. I will be gone for a few weeks. You understand that this is all I can tell you."

Molly was shocked, very shocked.

"I can't believe he's coming home. You will be safe , won't you Mycroft."

"Safe enough my dear. I'm always careful and Anthea and I plan these little field visits very carefully. I'm not a man to take chances with my physical safety. My brother on the other hand has always been the dare devil and I've always been the one to save him. My lot in life I suppose."

Molly was becoming more flushed and anxious.

"Please be careful Mycroft. I'm sure you're downplaying the danger aspect. Come back safely."

There it was he thought. She's concerned about me. Shouldn't read too much into it though. Or maybe I should.

"Molly, how do you feel about his return?"

"Nervous for him. Scared as well. It's been 2 years and everything has changed. John is seeing Mary and I'm positive he'll ask her to marry him. You and I are the only constants in his life. This won't go smoothly for him."

"I agree but how do you feel personally? You've loved him for years," he said hesitantly not knowing if he was ready for the answer.

"Mycroft, I'm not in love with him. I was in the beginning but not now. Even before he left, I realized that my feelings for him had changed. I feel protective of him. I do care for him and I love him but I'm not in love. He was never in love with me either. But I do know that he cares ."

There , she had said it. And Sherlock had certainly fooled his brother.

_Well played Sherlock._

Where are your interests now Molly," Mycroft's voice became a low rumble.

"With you," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Friends Chapter 2

"With you."

Words that slightly terrified Mycroft. On the one hand, it was the answer he had hoped for but had also feared. Mycroft hadn't been in a real relationship for years. ... not since Lorraine. Not because of lack of desire, he certainly felt that. The force of his dedication to Queen and country became the most important part of his life for the last many years. Personal attachments were risky for a man of his power. Too many to be hurt should the wrong people see where his interests lay. In truth, Molly had become an interest very soon after their first few meetings. He had tried to fight it but her gentleness and calm beauty caught his eye immediately. Her "not her face" comment had replayed in his mind many times. Amusing and so innocent. He thought of her more than he should. Mycroft felt a need and desire to protect her. Especially against the cruelties of Sherlock.

"Brother dear. She could never be interested in you. Look at how she watches me."

Mycroft knew that but would defend Molly. He never felt that Sherlock deserved Molly's adoration. But then he saw how Sherlock would seek her out and he knew his brothers feelings had changed for the pathologist. Sherlock loves her Mycroft had thought at the time.

Over the many months of their friendship, Mycroft felt a warmth and caring that he had never experienced before. A physical desire as well. It had become increasingly difficult for him not to show how he felt about the pathologist, his pathologist now if he understood correctly. He knew that something would have to change. The status quo was no longer desirable. He wished for more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly looked up at Mycroft after she said those two words "With You". It was difficult to read him. In their first few months of friendship he rarely smiled or laughed. But as time went on, her amusing anecdotes about friends and family had Mycroft chuckling. She treasured her time with the older Holmes. Their 10 year age difference never bothered her like it did him. She loved the strength of his maturity. She realized that her feelings for Sherlock were becoming less and less. Mycroft had become the shining star to her . Molly was a basically shy woman but with Mycroft she was becoming more sure of herself. She would probably always have a bit of insecurity about her but she felt stronger now and happier. Sherlock's snubs and cruel comments hurt her less as she began to know and respect Mycroft more. Molly always hoped that Mycroft would try to change their friendship to something else. Many a time she had hoped he would kiss her like in the romance novels she loved to read. But he was always the gentleman. Lately she had noticed the increasing warmth in his gaze. She felt a physical desire she had felt for no man, not even Sherlock.

"Molly, you understand what my job is?"

"You aren't a minor member of the British Government. You aren't a minor anything."

Mycroft smiled at that.

"Correct . And because of that my personal life has been almost non existent. Except for Sherlock , I have very few attachments. It would be dangerous for any woman to become involved with me. Difficult but not impossible."

"What do you mean by that Mycroft?"

He moved towards her and placed his hands on her upper arms. She moved even closer. He began to stroke her upper arms and it was thrilling for her.

"I would have to attach security to you. But only if you wish to pursue this with me. Anthea would take care of the details. I believe she has been anticipating this. But don't take this lightly my dear. Being with a Holmes isn't easy . I can be difficult. My job will call me away for days or weeks, perhaps longer. This is a given. There are aspects of my job that I will never be able to discuss with you. Can you accept this." Mycroft rarely felt fear but the he felt it now.

"I can accept this." Molly's voice had become husky.

Mycroft pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to her neck and ghosted his lips to her mouth. Molly felt the strong muscles in his arms and realized that while he may hate field work , he was certainly ready for it. Molly moved her hands up his arms and held his face between her hands. Their lips met in an explosion of desire. There was nothing cold about this man at all. He lifted his head and looked at her with lust and wonder. He was also giving her the chance to stop. Always the gentleman.

"Are you sure you want this and all it entails Molly?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings and a Death

**2 Meetings and one Death**

The first time that Mycroft met Molly was in the morgue at St Barts during Christmas. On the morgue table lay a body already in the white plastic

shroud. Unknown whether it was a woman or man but thankfully not a child. Mycroft and Molly stood on one side of the body with Sherlock on the other side facing them. Molly's eye darted back and forth between the two tall men.

"Good , you're here." Sherlock was dismissive , never making eye contact with Molly. His eyes remained on the shroud. Molly pulled the zipper down to

the shoulders and she could now say that yes this had once been a woman but that she had been beaten horribly. It would be difficult to identify who

this poor woman had once been because of the extensive damage. Molly hated the cruelty that could cause this.

"Show me the rest Molly."

Molly pulled the zipper down further and folded the shroud back to expose the woman's body. Whoever this was had once been stunning. Perfect in

every way except for the grotesque brutality that was her face.

Mycroft had seen brutality and had even been the cause of it. But only in the name of Queen and Country . This had been done in pure hatred.

"Thank you Miss Hooper," said Mycroft.

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft and then turned and left the room. Molly looked at the tall man standing beside her.

"Who is she? And how did Sherlock recognize her from...not her face?"

_**How indeed brother**_ . Mycroft looked at the doctor and then he turned to walk out of the morgue room just like Sherlock had seconds before.

"You know my name but who are you? "called Molly after the man.

"I'm Mycroft Holmes," he turned to look at Molly once again. He thought to himself: this woman is interesting.

And with that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Molly first met Sherlock when he was investigating a group of people who had committed suicide by poisoning themselves. She also met his friend John

Watson who she immediately liked and also the DI Greg Lestrade from Scotland Yard. Sherlock had swept into the morgue wearing a black Belstaff. Tall

and pale with incredibly curly dark hair and piercing blue eyes, he was the epitome of any romance hero. Any woman with a pulse would have fallen for him. He could be kind to Molly when he needed

something which he usually did but he would mostly ignore her. Mike Stamford, her

boss, told her to assist Sherlock however he needed. So she

analyzed tissue samples, ran toxic screens and performed autopsies on the bodies that were part of Sherlock's cases. She also at times would supply

body parts which she initially balked at. But Mike would tell her

"Sherlock comes from an important family. This has all been cleared by admin. It's odd but we won't lose our jobs."

This continued for months. They worked well together. He never yelled at her like he did the other morgue workers. Cruel to her at times but that

lessened the longer she knew him. He could be sarcastic with her but

she chose to ignore that. One day she finally found the courage to ask him out for coffee. He looked at her and said,

"Yes, you know how I like it."

Molly was mortified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft Holmes started coming to Bart's more often. At least weekly and usually more, she would see him, always dressed in a formal suit and always

carrying his umbrella. He was always polite. She had asked Sherlock how they were related and what his job was. Sherlock's only comment was,

"He's the most dangerous man you'll ever meet."

So Molly ,who was naturally curious, decided that this Mycroft must be an older cousin and certainly not a brother because Sherlock had never mentioned

one. The only physical characteristic they shared was their height. She also deduced that Mycroft was the reason that Sherlock was allowed his "little

experiments" at Barts. Sometimes Mr. Holmes was accompanied by an extremely beautiful dark haired woman who was constantly on her phone. Occasionally

Molly would notice the woman staring at her. One day Molly asked her who she was since Mr. Holmes and Sherlock had not felt the need to introduce the two women.

"I'm Anthea." She smiled at Molly and had then gone back to her tapping on the phone.

Molly went back to her tissue samples and looked up awhile later to notice Mr. Holmes staring at her. His hooded gaze moving up and down her body. Molly

knew she blushed but continued her work. When she looked up again , he was speaking to Sherlock and Anthea.

Molly met a man from the IT department. His name was Jim. They had exactly three dates until Sherlock deduced that Jim was gay. After that , Molly

didn't see Jim again for a long time. Not a problem really since Jim had become clingy and slightly unpleasant. Later it was learned that Jim was as

brilliant as Sherlock but also a murderous psychopath. He had used Molly to meet Sherlock. Molly really had no luck with men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sherlock continued to work on cases with his good friend John Watson. Molly started to visit 221b and became friendly with Mrs. Hudson who

owned 221 Baker Street. Molly started to socialize with Sherlock , John and Greg Lestrade. It was comfortable and fun. Molly realized that Sherlock

would never be interested in her romantically so she fell out of love with him. They had a good working relationship and Sherlock started

calling her "my pathologist." Sherlock preferred to work with her and would become angry if Molly was unavailable . Strings were pulled and she indeed

became the only one he would work with. Molly was amused by this and treasured her time with the brilliant yet troubled man. She knew of his past

addictions through conversations with Greg. Visits to rehab and relapses. Greg said Sherlock had been clean for years but always feared that

something would happen and Sherlock would seek his demons again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And then one day, Sherlock came to Molly and said

"I think I'm going to die"

"What do you need Sherlock?"

"You."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock explained that Jim Moriarty was going to kill Mrs. Hudson, Greg and John unless Sherlock killed himself. Molly was horrified and unable to

comprehend that a man could be so evil. Sherlock also finally told her that Mycroft was his brother.

"Our relationship has always been difficult but he will do anything in his power to assist me."

Molly wasn't overly surprised by this admission. The more time she spent with the two men, the more she saw their similarities and mannerisms and

even their looks. Mycroft would never be as classically handsome as Sherlock but he carried his power well and he was handsome in a severe sort of

way. He oozes strength and power, Molly decided. Because of Sherlock's trust in Molly, she was able to assist in the planning of Sherlock's death. 13

possible scenarios were memorized by Sherlock, Mycroft , Anthea and Molly. They worked long hours planning this, usually at safe houses scattered

throughout London.

They listened to Molly when she explained what her part could or would be and how it could be executed. She noticed the admiring glances that she received

from Mycroft. She became friendlier with Anthea who would actually put down her phone and talk to Molly. She was a part of something big.

One day Sherlock came up to her while they were in one of the safe houses making final plans. He pulled her into his arms.

"You are important Molly Hooper. I've always trusted you."

He gave her another hug and a small kiss.

Mycroft had been watching this exchange. Molly looked up at Mycroft when she pulled out of Sherlock's embrace. He was frowning at her and Sherlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was decided that Sherlock would stay at Molly's flat for 2 nights after the Fall. Sherlock had come to that decision and she knew that the two brothers argued

over this but not why. She wasn't told where he would go after that and it was probably just as well. She would worry. She was worried now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So The Fall happened. John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson's lives were spared and Sherlock was now considered dead.

The two nights spent at Molly's were of preparation for Sherlock's next job. Molly wasn't told and she didn't ask. She assumed that a man as evil as Jim

would have a huge crime syndicate. The man being dead would not necessarily mean that his empire died as well. Sherlock's next mission would be to

destroy what was left.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time Molly. Please watch over John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. I hope someday they will be able to understand and forgive

me. You be careful as well. My brother will let you know how I am. Please be careful with him as well. He has a certain interest in you. He really is dangerous."

Molly looked up at him not really believing what he said.

Sherlock hugged her and left. He wouldn't see her for 2 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock got into the back of the Jaguar and looked over at his brother.

"I won't see you for a long time Mycroft. My luck."

"Yes indeed Sherlock. My sentiments as well."

"Watch over Molly. Or better yet have Anthea watch over her."

"Your lovely doctor will be taken care of . No worries."

"She means a great deal to me. Please understand that."

"I quite understand what your feelings are for each other . You don't deserve her Sherlock. I hope you know that."

"And you don't deserve her either Mycroft."

Sherlock sincerely hoped that his brother did misinterpret his feelings for Molly. It might be the only way to protect her from Mycroft.

**Chapter 4 is being written/edited and should be posted by early next week. Thanks for the reviews. This is my first fanfic so I really love the encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Funeral, a past relationship and new friends

**Ok...so angst and ****drama in this chapter. After this it's back to present time. Sherlock returning soon too**

Sherlock's funeral was the most difficult thing that Molly had ever had to endure. Even more difficult than her own father's. His death , from cancer , had come as a relief to the Hooper family . His suffering over.,

Sherlock's " death" brought no closure especially for those who knew the reality. Mrs. Hooper , John and Greg were sobbing. Holding on to each other in their grief. Molly cried too because of what they had all lost. Beloved Sherlock. John was the worst. Almost catatonic in his grief, Molly worried for him. She would stay involved in their lives. She had promised Sherlock. As the service at the graveside concluded , Molly looked up to see Mycroft watching the proceedings. Mycroft's eyes on her, he nodded . He never spoke to them but left and got into the large sedan.

"Prick could have come over to say something at least. Fucking Iceman," sobbed John.

"Not his way , mate. Prick," agreed Greg.

They left and went to Baker Street to have their own private gathering. All the friends who loved him most together in their shared grief. Molly felt like the biggest liar in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly didn't hear from Mycroft or Anthea for months after the funeral, until the day she received the text

**He's safe – A**

Weeks later she received one from Mycroft

**All is well – MH**

She began to receive them weekly and then daily, mostly from Mycroft.

The texts became more personal.

**Hope your day went well – MH**

Or

**Any interesting cases today? –MH**

Molly looked forward to these short messages and sent her own.

**Toby caught a mouse..oh god – M **and

**Umbrella today-rain - M **

Mycroft would sit in his office or at home and smile when he read these texts.

She also started receiving bouquets of flowers at work: pink camellias, coral roses, and red tulips. They were all so lovely. The cards would always say the same thing

**Regards- MH**

As she walked to work she sometimes felt she was being watched. The CCTV cameras seemed to follow her when she was out doing errands on her days off. Disconcerting to say the least.

Molly and Anthea also became friends after the personal assistant asked to meet Molly for coffee. The two started meeting for lunch or dinner at a pub and often times John and his new girlfriend Mary and also Greg would tag along. Mycroft never joined them. John and Greg missed Sherlock terribly. His death had taken a toll on the two men. They still grieved months and months after the event. John had Mary now and he was happier but still an emptiness surrounded him . He was receiving counselling. Greg and Anthea had become friendly as well and Molly was curious to see what might come of that. Molly became friends with a work associate of Greg's. Tom Henderson was a lawyer and had worked with Greg on many of his criminal cases. Greg had mentioned him before and told Molly that he was someone he trusted and a man whose career would go far. Molly enjoyed his company greatly. Anthea who watched the interaction between Molly and Tom immediately notified Mycroft. After a few well placed calls to Tom's superiors, the lawyer was encouraged to rethink any personal thoughts that he might have had for Dr. Hooper. While Tom disliked this and felt mildly threatened, he also knew that this was out of his control and sadly told Molly that this was not the right time for him to think of a personal life.

On the day after Tom spoke with Molly , Mycroft Holmes walked into Molly's office at Bart's. She had just finished up some last minute paperwork and looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Mycroft. This is a surprise. It's been so long. Good to see you again. "

"You as well my dear," he smiled at her.

"What brings you here. Is it Sherlock? He's okay , right?"

"All is well Molly. I really can't say more than that. " He paused and took a deep breath.

" But I am here for another reason. I was wondering if you would like to go to the opera with me on Friday. It's opening night of La Boheme."

"Oh my God , yes of course."

"Excellent. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Molly's closet was a beautiful dark red Chanel gown. She had bought it years ago as a gift to herself when she became a pathologist. It was the ultimate indulgence but she had never worn it. She would sometimes put it on and look at herself in the mirror. She dreamed of where she might wear it. It was a timeless gown. Now she had somewhere to wear it.

When Mycroft first saw her on the Friday, he was almost speechless.

"Beautiful," were his only words.

He handed her into the limo and they left for Covent Garden.

The limousine pulled up in front of the Royal Opera House. Mycroft got out first and held out his hand to assist Molly. Puccini had always been a favourite of Mycrofts. While Molly loved the opera, she never would have been able to afford tickets to opening night. She was more than happy to accompany Mycroft.

They made their way into the front hall of the Opera House. The room was filled with all the beautiful people of London. Women in gowns and men in tuxedos. Diamonds , sapphires and emeralds worn by the women. Molly's only jewellery was a simple pearl necklace and earrings. Given to her by her parents before her father died, they were precious to her because they had been given in love.

While Molly and Mycroft talked , a few associates of his came to greet him and to be introduced to the lovely woman by his side. Mycroft rarely attended these events with another woman. Anthea occasionally when Mycroft felt she needed a thank you for her hard work. He mostly came alone.

Molly had the odd feeling of being watched. She looked over to see a lovely older blond woman staring at her. The woman was standing with a man who had his hand on her shoulder and was smiling at the woman. His wife perhaps.

"Mycroft , who is that woman over there? She's been watching us."

Mycroft looked up and the look on his face became glacial.

"That is Lorraine Monaghan. We were involved years ago."

"She doesn't look happy to see you."

" Our relationship ended and she married Robert within months. "

The woman and her husband made their way over to Molly and Mycroft.

" Mycroft how wonderful to see you again. And you've brought a friend. How lovely she is."

Lorraine's husband came forward and offered his hand to Mycroft and smiled at Molly.

"Good to see you again Mycroft. "

" You as well Robert."

"Molly this is Robert and Lorraine Monaghan. Acquaintances of many years. Dr. Hooper here is a pathologist at St. Barts."

"Now that is an interesting career. I hope...," but Robert was cut off by his wife's shrill voice.

"Have you two been together long?"

"We're friends Mrs. Monaghan," said Molly . Mycroft put his arm around Molly's shoulder.

Lorraine looked between the two.

"Really. So that's what you call it."

Robert put his hand on his wife's arm and said

"We had best go be seated my dear."

Mycroft turned with Molly as well, his arm still around her shoulders. Before the two couples parted, Molly noted a look of longing and sadness on the older woman's face. She had obviously loved Mycroft and probably still did. Molly felt pity for her husband. No man deserved that she thought. She also felt pity for the woman because she couldn't see or return the love that her husband certainly felt for her.

As Molly and Mycroft walked to their seats, Molly looked up at Mycroft .

"She loved you. Still does."

"I never loved her though."

_He's so cold at times thought Molly_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Mycroft began to spend more time together after that. He was careful to be only a friend to her.. Mycroft knew what Sherlock's and Molly's feelings for each other were. He admired Molly for not speaking of her feelings for Sherlock.

_I don't think I could stand to hear it , he thought._ He had definite feelings for this woman but he would never take what his brother desired. If Molly had been with any other man, Mycroft would have felt no remorse in pursuing her. When Tom had shown interest in Molly he had put a stop to it. For his brother of course . He was ruthless and that was what made him so powerful. But Mycroft loved his brother. Oh how Sherlock would laugh at that. And because of that love for his brother, Mycroft truly believed that the woman who was consuming his thoughts would never be his.

But all that changed the night he was invited for dinner.

**So now we're back to Molly and Mycroft and their new relationship. Wonder what Sherlock will think. I'm having trouble with chapter 5. It needs to be heavily edited so it might be a week or so before I update again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and hope you enjoy. Sherlock is back! This is really a WIP. Plus the story is linear again. Hope this hasn't been confusing.**

Chapter 5: The Return of Sherlock

The thought of leaving Molly to go and retrieve his brother filled Mycroft with trepidation. He hated field work but that wasn't the issue. Leaving her was. He had never felt concern for another besides his brother, parents and possibly Anthea. Everyone else was expendable. It was necessary in his line of work. Relationships with women had never been his forte. Any physical desire he had felt over the years had been dealt with in an efficient and unemotional way with likewise thinking women. Once the act was over, he moved on and forgot. But with Molly it was very different. From the first she mattered. First to Sherlock and now to him. He would have to move quickly with her. Now that he knew she desired him as well, he would waste no time.

"Molly, I'll be gone for weeks and unable to contact you. You will wait for me?"

He felt almost weak for asking her this.

"I'll be here."

"I will be safe and I will return."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Molly had no awareness of anything but Mycroft. He reluctantly ended the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"You're mine now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On a plane back to London**

"Your ruse didn't work Sherlock"

Mycroft's eyes were closed . His fingers steepled under his chin.

"What do you mean Mycroft?"

Sherlock watched his brother.

"You know."

Mycroft opened his eyes . Blue eyes glaring at blue. He placed his hands on his lap.

"It kept you away from her."

"For awhile. Not now."

"You are a shark brother. She is a goldfish."

"Use whatever metaphor you want Sherlock. She is mine now."

"You've become possessive. How common."

As the plane landed, Mycroft texted Molly.

**We're back. May I see you – MH**

**I'm here- M**

Mycroft and Sherlock exited the plane. Anthea was waiting in the Jaguar. Sherlock would go with her to be debriefed . Mycroft accompanied them but his destination would be different.

"Don't be a prick to her Mycroft."

"Sherlock , why would you say that?"

The car pulled up to an abandoned warehouse that would be Sherlock's home for a few days . Sherlock and Anthea exited the car and Sherlock turned to his brother.

"You can't help yourself Mycroft. It's your nature."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulled up to Molly's building and Mycroft got out. He took a deep breath as he walked to her front door. She must have been watching because the door was opened quickly.

_My God she is so beautiful._

Her hair down and glorious falling over her shoulders. She looked much younger than her 33 years. He stepped into her flat and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you Mycroft."

"I missed you as well."

Words he had never said to another. Not even his own brother.

He crashed his lips onto her. She gasped at the impact. He kissed her with a devastating thoroughness leaving her breathless. Her reason stolen by the tide of passion.

They separated and Mycroft felt like a starving man.

"Let me love you Molly . I can't wait."

She nodded her head and he easily picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Gently laying her down on the bed, he removed his tie and jacket and joined her.

They quickly undressed each other. Buttons popping in their haste for each other. Clothing off , they explored each other. Molly stroked his chest with her fingertips quickly following with her tongue on his sensitive nipples. His chest and abdomen was hot and firm. Driven by pure instinct, she continued to press kisses on his neck and chest.

"Molly, I want you now."

He turned her onto her back and gently moved over her. Her legs parted by his strong hand, he gazed down at her , eyeing her beautiful breasts. He had been hard for her the moment she had opened the door. He touched her core and felt her wetness for him. He leaned in to kiss her and he quickly thrust inside. She stiffened as he filled her. They quickly found their rhythm together and moved slowly for what seemed like hours. They both moaned and Molly moved her hands over his muscled back. He moved until he could feel her muscles tightening and then thrust even faster. Her release was glorious. She moaned his name again and again. He felt his release as well and cried her name.

When it was over he pulled her to his side. Her back against his chest. He toyed with her breasts and ghosted kisses on her head.

They both fell asleep only to lightly waken so they could shift even closer. Mycroft woke first and watched her sleep. This was momentous for him. He had never experienced this with another woman. Feeling of tenderness and affection filled him. This was alien to him.

Molly awoke and turned in his arms. Brown eyes staring into blue.

"I'm really happy to have you back, Mycroft."

She smiled shyly at him. They reluctantly got up and dressed. Molly prepared tea and sandwiches. They ate on the couch and when they were done, they were in each other's arms holding each other and whispering silly endearments to each other. But Mycroft knew this night couldn't last as much as he wished it.

"Molly, as much as I don't wish to discuss my brother, we must."

"How is he?"

"Exhausted. He is being debriefed at present. Anthea is with him as well. She is very experienced in these matters. He is in good hands. You won't see him for a few days. I suggested that he see John first and then you. Surprisingly he agreed."

"I'm nervous about seeing him. Does he know about us."

"He does. He's not pleased by this turn of events but he will accept it. He has no choice. Once "the Return of Sherlock" excitement has died down, he will start his cases again. Hopefully any unpleasantness between he and John will end. John has always been good for Sherlock. I don't expect that to change. And as much as this pains me Molly, I must leave. In my absence there have been a crisis in a certain country that I must deal with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was almost done her shift. A smile on her face as she thought of Mycroft.

_Hard to believe that little Molly Hooper has such an important and devastating man interested in her._

She shook her head. It was so unbelievable.

She removed her lab coat to put in her locker when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around.

"SHERLOCK! "

She ran and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He quickly hugged her and stepped back.

"At least you are pleased to see me."

Molly stepped back and looked up at Sherlock's face. She winced at the 2 black eyes and the bruised right cheek.

"John was a little pissed was he?"

"Just a little."

"He'll come around. He missed you. Greg and Mrs Hudson as well. They always talked about you. Real friends you have there. When will you see Greg and Mrs. H?"

"Tonight after I'm done here. John is already coming around. Mary has been good for him. They are getting married."

Sherlock looked slightly lost.

"Sherlock , you won't lose John. You can still solve cases together. Mary is a smart woman. She'll understand."

"Yes , well"... Sherlock mumbled.

But then he suddenly looked up at Molly.

"Enough of this", he circled around her.

"MOLLY HOOPER? "

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know about Mycroft and I ."

"Of course I do."

"It's new Sherlock. Not the friends part. We have been friends since a few months after you left. The other things...the feelings and stuff ...that's new."

She blushed.

"My brother having a friend is shocking. Mycroft having "feelings" is even more so. Be careful. He is ruthless."

"It's okay Sherlock. I'm good."

She thought he was going to say something else but he didn't.

"Right then...Off to see Lestrade and Mrs . Hudson."

And once again Sherlock was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Mycroft continued to see each other several times a week...time and work permitting. He could never plan far in advance.

_He told me that right from the first._

She accepted it because she craved the man.

They continued to go to plays, the opera, lunch , dinner...whatever they could manage to spend time together. Many evenings were spent in her flat. The craziness and tension that was a normal workday for Mycroft made him relish the time he could spend with her. She was peaceful and caring. Never any drama with Molly unless it was caused by Sherlock. She was also loving and passionate. He was a lucky man.

In all his years and experience, he had never met a woman like her. She was extraordinary. The biggest surprise to him was that she actually wanted and cared for him.

_Maybe it's love old boy._

He deleted the thought immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One night while they were lying in each other's arms after making love, Molly asked him

"I'm going to the pub tomorrow night with Greg and Anthea. John and Mary as well and even Sherlock. You want to join us?"

She looked hopefully at him.

He hesitated but then said

"I can't imagine John and Greg and Sherlock being happy with my presence."

"You're wrong Mycroft. They understand why we had to keep Sherlock "dead" for 2 years. It was necessary. Greg and John know that they would have been killed. They love Sherlock all the more because of his sacrifice. They also forgave me right away."

"Anyone would forgive you Molly. I'm a different story. Thank you for the invitation but no, I won't join you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night found Molly in the pub with her friends. Greg and Anthea together with his arm around her shoulders and Anthea laughing and not on her phone. John and Mary and Sherlock joined them as well. Sherlock even bought the first round of drinks. They were all having a grand time. Lots of laughter and jokes. While Molly was having fun, she wished that Mycroft had joined them.

_In so many ways, he's isolated. I don't know the whole man. _

While Molly laughed at one of Greg's stories, she suddenly felt a large , warm hand on her shoulder. Molly turned around to see Tom Henderson standing behind her.

"Tom , it's so good to see you."

She stood and gave him a hug.

"You too Molly. Rest of you as well"

Tom quickly looked over the rest of the group but his eyes quickly returned to Molly.

"Care to join us Tom," yelled Greg.

"Sorry but I came with a group of mates. I have to leave soon anyways. Early court date tomorrow. Good seeing you all. Molly...you as well."

He winked at her and left. Molly knew she was blushing.

When she looked over her group of friends, she saw that Anthea was no longer laughing but was tapping on her phone.

_What's up with that._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The next morning while Molly was making her breakfast, there was a knock at the front door. She had a good idea who it was. As she opened the door, her suspicions were proven correct.

"Good morning Mycroft"

He walked in the door and pulled her into his arms. As he bent his head to kiss her, Molly put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"You're the reason that Tom didn't want to pursue anything with me. You have Anthea watching me don't you? She reports to you?"

While Mycroft was known to lie on many occasions, this could not be one of them.

"Of course she reports to me."

"Why did you have Tom warned away from me. I realize that you were behind it. It's so obvious now."

"Because once I realized you weren't in love with my brother, I wasn't taking the chance of another man getting close to you."

Mycroft took a step closer and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Can you deny your interest in Henderson?" Mycroft's eyes were dark.

"If I wasn't with you Mycroft then I might have had feelings for Tom. But I am with you, right? I don't like this jealousy. You have to trust me."

"Molly, I trust very few."

"After everything I did for Sherlock and you as well? I don't understand how you could doubt me."

"It's part of who I am and what I do. I can't change that."

"Well you have to trust that I'm with you because I want to be. I would never fool around on you."

"I realize that but I don't trust Henderson. Can you deny his interest?"

"No I can't. But I don't share his feelings. Trust me Mycroft."

"I do Molly. But I will be keeping an eye on him."

He pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthea , Mary and Molly met for coffee the next day. While there was tension between Molly and Anthea, Mary was oblivious to it. She was happily discussing her wedding plans with her two new friends.

"You'll meet my friend Janine. She's my matron of honor. She works for Charles Magnusenn. Kind of his right hand woman. She never says much about him but he sounds like a dick from what she does say."

"Yes I have heard that ," replied Anthea.

"So have you got all the numbers in for the guests,"asked Molly changing the subject.

"Not all of them," Mary looked at Anthea and Molly pointedly.

"Well I can let you know that I won't be there with Greg. Mr. Holmes and I will be away at a conference in Geneva."

This was the first time that Molly had heard this and kept her face neutral. While Mycroft had been noncommittal when she asked him to be her "plus one", she had assumed he would go. Especially since Sherlock was going to be the best man and would be giving a speech as well. Molly was certainly looking forward to that speech.

_Anthea knows more about his schedule than I do and I'm his girlfriend, lover...whatever I am to him._

"Oh well than maybe Greg and I can go together," suggested Molly.

"That is a really good idea," agreed Anthea.

Mary looked at both Anthea and Molly with concern in her eyes. Anthea looked at the women with a smile and said

"I was looking forward to it. I really was. But work has to come first." This comment was directed at Molly.

"How about after the wedding and honeymoon, we all get together for dinner," suggested Mary.

Mary then stood up from the table and announced,

"I really have to go. This was great. See you before the wedding Molly and I'll see you Anthea after." She hugged both women and left.

Anthea turned to look at Molly after Mary left.

"Yes , I was texting Mycroft the night of the pub. My first obligation is to him and my job. What matters to him, matters to me."

"What about Greg?"

"My job comes first."

"I feel sorry for you Anthea."

Molly got up from the table and walked out.

What she didn't see was the look of sadness on Anthea's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft went to Molly's flat that night for dinner. Molly was still upset by the fact that Mycroft hadn't told her about him not being able to go to the wedding. As soon as she opened the door, he knew she was angry.

"I know that Anthea told you I wouldn't be able to accompany you to the Watson/Morstan wedding."

"Yeah, it's always fun being the last to know something. Why couldn't you tell me?" Molly's voice held anger.

"This conference only came up in the last few days. I apologize. I did tell you before we started seeing each other, that my job would take precedence. That hasn't changed."

"I get that Mycroft."

"Besides, you'll have Greg Lestrade to go with/"

_Ah...so Anthea told him that as well_

"You're not jealous of him?"

"No, I know how he feels about

Anthea and she about him."

The conversation the rest of the night was stilted and uncomfortable. Molly was almost relieved when he got up to leave. She slightly resisted when he pulled her into his arms.

"How about when this conference is over, you and I go away for a few days. Just us. No distractions."

"If you're sure Mycroft."

"Of course I am Molly . I'll make it up to you. Remember one thing my dear. When I said that "You're mine"...I meant it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks went by quickly. While helping Mary with the wedding, it helped Molly to think though her relationship with Mycroft. While she was still angry at times, it was better but not as terrific as it had been in the beginning.

_I guess all relationships have their ups and downs. This is just a down phase. Not easy being with the British Government._

They weren't making love as much as before but when it did happen it was long and slow and very passionate. That wasn't the problem. Molly knew that he was concerned about the various crises from around the world. She had her own work worries as well. Being Sherlock's pathologist came with its own set of problems. Not that she would ever give that up. In her own strange way she loved that part of her job. A couple with 2 very demanding careers was never easy. They could only see each other a few times a week now. Molly knew that anthea watched and probably reported anything of concern to Mycroft. She also realized that the CCTV cameras that she thought were watching her, most certainly were. Not obvious to anyone else, but it was to Molly.

_I feel like I'm in a fish bowl. I'm a goldfish to him. I feel such anger at times but we need to figure this out. I care for him so much._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The night before he left for Geneva, they went out for dinner. Molly was wearing the red Chanel gown from their first date to the opera.

"You are so beautiful Molly. You really are."

She blushed and reached across the table to take his hand in hers.

"I'm going to miss you Mycroft. But we will have to work some things out when you return."

"Like what." His voice was cold now.

"Like the fact that I'm being watched ."

"That won't end Molly. We did discuss this. There is a security detail assigned to you. You are important to me and therefore you are watched. Sherlock as well."

"I'm starting to not like it."

Mycroft was getting angry.

"You should have thought of that when you had the chance. Like I said , you were warned."

He pulled his hand away from hers.

"We'll have to discuss this when you return. Some things need to change."

There was silence the rest of the meal. The ride back to Molly's flat was also in silence. Once they reached her flat, Mycroft got out and opened the passenger door for her and helped her out. She stood on the sidewalk and watched as he started to walk away, but she grabbed his left hand.

"Mycroft, all relationships have their ups and downs. Growing pains , I guess you could call it. I'd like to work this out. We're adults. Can we figure out how to make this work?

Mycroft felt the tension of the last few weeks leave him. He pulled her into his arms.

"I want to figure this out as well. I've never been good at this. I've always just walked away. I don't want to do that now."

Molly wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest and looked up at him with her lovely warm, brown eyes.

"When you get back Mycroft , we'll work it out. Like adults. Okay?"

"Okay, my Molly."

For the first time in weeks, they both felt as though they could make whatever this was between them , work out in the long run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft and Anthea left for Geneva the next day. The rest of the week was busy for Molly . Between helping Mary with final plans, getting a dress last minute and work, Molly was exhausted. Greg called the night before to say he would be there to pick her up early Saturday afternoon. The next morning as Molly was getting ready, she received a couple of texts from Mycroft.

**Meetings are tedious. I do miss you-MH**

**Miss you too. Waiting for Greg to get me-M**

**Have fun love. See you soon-MH**

Greg arrived as planned and the drive to Baker street was full of conversation.

"Sorry that Anthea couldn't make it, " said Molly.

"Me too. Work first for her though," replied Greg.

"Same as Myroft."

"I still don't get why you're with him. I've never warmed up to him. He was so cold at Sherlocks's fake funeral. Anthea respects the hell out of him though and she's a very smart woman."

"She is that Greg." _And so much more she thought._

The picked up Mrs. Hudson at 221 Baker Street and the rest of the drive continued in jokes and laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was lovely. Held outside in a lovely English garden setting and thankfully it was a beautiful day. Sherlock and John looked so handsome in their suits and Mary was a vision of loveliness in her white gown. After the wedding, they moved to the reception hall and found their table. Greg was seated between Molly and Mrs . Hudson. There was an empty seat at their table. Introductions were made with the other people at the table and then the dinner started. The food was forgettable but the wine wasn't. Everyone was having fun. Molly knew that Sherlock and John were up to something.

_Cripes, they're even on a case and it's John's wedding. Mary is a saint._

Molly was about to take another sip of her wine, when she saw Tom Henderson sitting down in the empty chair at their table.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to work today and it took longer than I thought."

He introduced himself to the people at the table he didn't know. Molly realized how much like Sherlock he looked. Not as tall as Sherlock but just as handsome with curly dark hair. More muscular too.

"Didn't know you were coming Tom," said Greg.

"I didn't think I could. Paper work was keeping me out of trouble. Mary said to just show up if I could. She said she would keep a spot open for me. Luckily it was at this table too." Tom was watching Molly and smiling at her.

Greg was watchful. Looking back and forth from Molly to Tom.

"Yeah well, we're each other's "plus one". Anthea and Mycroft couldn't make it so I came with Molly and Mrs. Hudson"

Mrs. Hudson was watching with interest as well.

"You having fun Molly? I hope you can save me a few dances."

"I'm having a great time and a dance would be nice."

Just then then Sherlock's speech started and what a speech it was. Molly kept thinking:

_ BEST WEDDING EVER_

Sherlock was talking about how a man could be stabbed to death without anyone being present, no weapon, and no obvious escape route . Sherlock asked some of the guests what their educated guesses might be and the answers became more ridiculous.

Then Tom piped up with a big smile on his face,

"It's obvious Sherlock. It was a meat dagger."

Everyone in the room laughed along with Tom. Even Sherlock had a smile on his face. His speech ended awhile later and then it was time for dancing. Sherlock, John and Mary kept disappearing from the hall.

_Something must be going on thought Molly_

The first few dances were fast ones. As soon as the music slowed down, Greg walked up to claim Molly but Tom was there first.

"Don't mind me Greg. You'll get to dance with Molly later."

Tom pulled Molly onto the dance floor and placed his left hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. Molly put her hand on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth to a Sinatra song. Molly looked up at Tom to find him watching her with his warm eyes.

"Look Molly, I really want to talk with you. Can we go outside? It's important."

"Ok Tom . But not for too long."

"No worries sweetheart."

They walked outside to where the other partiers were mingling and then he walked her over to a quieter area. Tom gestured for Molly to sit down on the stone bench , so she did.

"Look Molly, I know you're with Mycroft Holmes now but I wanted to talk with you."

"Go ahead"

Tom started pacing in front of Molly. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life.

"When I met you months ago, I was a fairly new hire at Scotland Yard. I was nervous and trying to make a name for myself. But when I met you, I really liked you. I was hoping that we could date. You are passionate about your work. You're smart and beautiful. You are so interesting and you don't get weirded out by what we have to deal with in our jobs. But somehow my bosses got wind of my interest in you and I was encouraged to stop pursuing you. Not good for my career and all that. I was insecure and afraid of losing this chance so I backed off. I was an idiot. I should have stood my ground and said go to hell but I didn't. My mistake. Now if I had the chance with you again, I would take it. I got into law to fight the corruption and bad guys and to change the rules so the good guys might stand a chance. I don't give a shit what my bosses think or say now. If I lose this job, I'll get another. I'm not afraid anymore. My bosses are part of the old boys club. I never want to be that. Just so you know...if it doesn't work with Holmes...give me a call."

He sat on the bench with Molly and put his arm around her and pulled her to him for a very passionate kiss.

**Hope you guys like where this is going. A little competition for Molly's affections. It's also fun writing Tom and Anthea's characters. Because they really aren't a big part of the TV series, I can make them whatever I want them to be. Hopefully I can update more often. Summer and work keep getting in the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**When I wrote this chapter, the song, Every Breath you Take, by The Police, came to mind. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also I need to mention that I've hit a major writer's block with this story. If anyone has ideas to share, PM me please. Unless something major happens, this story will have to sit for awhile until I can figure out how to proceed.**

Molly pushed back on Tom's chest.

"Stop Tom. No more."

She stood up from the bench and started to walk away, making her way back to the party.

Tom stood up as well, carding his hands through his hair.

_I screwed this up well and good he thought._

"Molly , I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry."

Molly stopped and turned to look at Tom.

"I'm with Mycroft . You knew that. What you did was wrong."

"You're right. It really was. I don't know what to say anymore but I won't bother you again."

With that , he walked past her , briefly locking eyes with her,his longing for Molly obvious.

A few minutes alone was what Molly needed. She had known from the night of the pub that Tom had more than a friendly interest in her. She couldn't control what his feeling were towards her but she knew that she didn't return them. Two very exceptional men interested in her. But Molly only cared for one. Tom was a good and decent man, extremely handsome and sexy and any woman would be lucky to have him. If she had met Tom first, who really knows what would have happened. Life was seldom fair. After her childish infatuation with Sherlock was over, Mycroft had been the one she truly wanted, the only one. After about five minutes, she heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to see Greg and Mrs. Hudson. Both had looks of concern written all over their faces.

"We saw Tom and we figured out what happened. I should have followed you two when you left." Greg pulled Molly in for a hug. Mrs. Hudson patted her on the arm.

"Oh Molly dear..."

"I hope Mycroft doesn't find out but he will." What Molly had always loved about Greg was that he was direct. No subterfuge with him. You always knew where you stood with the DI.

"Well he won't hear it from Greg or I," soothed Mrs. Hudson.

"He's Mycroft Bloody Holmes. What are the chances that he doesn't have his people here protecting Molly and Sherlock?"

"Protecting me, Greg, or watching and reporting. I'm starting to wonder."

Molly hated the shrillness of her voice. Mycroft had explained what being in a relationship with him would mean. At the time, she hadn't really given it a lot of consideration because of the longing and lust she felt for Mycroft. She had been thinking with her heart and not her head and even now that she knew what she did, she had to be honest, she would still be with him. She didn't necessarily like certain aspects of her relationship with him, but that was something they would have to deal with. Hopefully Mycroft truly felt as she did.

"Listen love, the best way to handle this might be to just tell him. He'll be pissed but he needs to hear it from you. "

Mrs. Hudson looked at them both and said,

"Dearies, I better get back to the party. You two need to talk."

She patted Molly on the arm again and then left. Molly and Greg sat down on the stone bench.

"I yelled at Tom when I saw him. Stupid git for doing that. He's upset...as he should be."

"I'm worried about what Mycroft could do to his career. We both know what he's capable of."

"Me too Molly. But Mycroft is a smart man and it would be a real shame for Tom to lose his job over something like this. Mycroft didn't become the Iceman by thinking with his heart. Common sense will win out , I hope at least. Tom is the best lawyer I've ever worked with. He listens and understands. He is not a yes man. He really doesn't seem to be worried about his job. It's you he's worried about. I never told you this and I've certainly never told Anthea, but Tom always asks after you. He was really disheartened when he found out that you were seeing Holmes. Tom's a good guy."

"He is a good man but Tom isn't Mycroft. If I had never met Mycroft...well who knows what would have happened."

Greg got up and pulled Molly up with him and linked his arm with hers.

"Let's go back to the party. You've got lots to think about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back into the reception hall, Mrs. Hudson walked up to them and said in a quiet voice,

"Tom left. He didn't want to make you more uncomfortable."

Greg and Molly both breathed a sigh of relief even though both felt very sorry and sad for the man.

"Well Molls, I guess this is our dance. You're next Mrs. H." He winked at the older lady.

Molly enjoyed the rest of the reception but kept worrying about Tom.

_Mycroft is a rational man. He trusts me. But Tom is a different story._

Molly stayed longer than she really wanted to but both Greg and Mrs. Hudson were having so much fun. They occasionally sent sympathetic glances her way. Molly watched as Sherlock and Janine danced and bent their heads together in conversation. Molly even managed to have a few dances with John and Sherlock hadn't deduced the drama of Molly's evening or if he had, he didn't mention it to her. If she hadn't been missing Mycroft and worrying about Tom, if would have been the perfect evening.

While Molly was standing alone , waiting for Greg and Mrs. Hudson to collect their belongings something extraordinary happened.. Janine's boss, Charles Magnussen, walked into the reception hall. Every person in England knew who Charles Magnussen was. The owner of several daily papers and one of the richest men in Britain. His estate, Appledore, was said to be magnificent but very few were invited there. He guarded his privacy well and was said to have security that rivaled Buckingham Palace. Handsome in a very cold and precise sort of way. Hard to guess his age but Molly figured he had to be in his late 50's. Never married and never linked to any woman or man for that matter. Molly looked over to see Sherlock and Janine suddenly stop talking. Even Mary, who had been dancing with her new husband, stopped and stared at the business magnate.

Magnussen walked over to Janine and Sherlock and he spoke a few words to her, ignoring Sherlock. He then walked over to Mary and John and said a few words to them as well. By this time, Janine had gathered her purse and was following her boss.

Magnussen suddenly stopped a few feet away from Molly and then turned around and looked right at her . He adjusted his glasses and continued to stare at her for what seemed like minutes looking her over from head to toe. With a slight nod of his head to her, he left the reception with his assistant following closely behind. Molly felt naked, like he was able to see inside her head and see the secrets she kept there and a shiver went down her spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping off an exhausted but very happy Mrs. Hudson, Greg and Molly continued the drive to Molly's flat.

"I can't believe Magnussen showed up. What a cold looking bastard. For once Sherlock was speechless too."

Greg looked from the road to Molly and back to the road again as he expertly drove through the still busy streets of London.

"That was strange , Greg. I've heard he has something on everyone of importance in the government and even the royals aren't safe...especially them." _Molly still felt cold from the look in his soulless eyes as he had stared at her._

"Loves to blackmail, I've heard. No one will go against him though. Everyone is afraid of him. Glad I have no skeletons in my closet Molly. I'm just a simple policeman. Not important." Greg was smiling as he said this.

Molly felt a small inkling of fear.

_I have a skeleton in my closet. My part in Sherlock's "death"._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mycroft sat in the office of his hotel suite in Geneva nursing a glass of his favourite scotch. So many government trips over the years. The hotels and

cities blending into each other. Tedious meetings with dignitaries at times interspersed with moments of an international crisis. At times he wondered

why he still did this but those times were few and far between. He loved his country and would do anything in his power to protect it. Lies, double

crossing others, political assassinations were all known to him. In his early years as a "minor" official, he had been the one to carry out the

assassinations. Now there were others to do that for him. He had become the "Iceman" because of his ability to separate emotions from the job at

hand. And no one did that better than Mycroft Holmes. Emotions could lead to mistakes and he could not afford mistakes. That was why his relationship

with Dr. Hooper was starting to trouble him. She had always been important to him even before he recognized it as such. The initial feelings of lust were

still there but he also cared for and now cherished her. She was different from the women he normally associated with. Naive, honest, kind hearted and

fiercely loyal. Look at what she had done to protect Sherlock. Only Mycroft's assistance and Anthea's hard work had kept the good doctor's name from

being associated with Sherlock's "death". No other woman came even remotely close to "his Molly." But she was starting to change. He had been

honest with her in the beginning about what it would mean to be his. She had readily agreed to all of it but she hadn't really understood what it would

mean. And truth be told, Mycroft hadn't explained it enough either. He had wanted her then and he wanted her now and it continued to overwhelm him. Molly was constantly watched and

followed. His agents were the best, exceptional and trained by Mycroft. If he hadn't told Molly, she would have never realized how closely she was

followed. Sherlock hated it as well but over the years , Mycroft had lowered the surveillance on his brother. He was well able to take care of himself and

he also had John Watson as his friend. And John would notify Mycroft of any concerns. Now Molly hated that she was followed and in reality there was

nothing he could do about it. As long as she was of importance to Mycroft , there would be agents following her. And she would always be of

importance to Mycroft. The Tom Henderson problem was becoming an issue as well. Mycroft really couldn't fault the man's interest in Molly. He knew

Tom to be an intelligent man who saw that Molly Hooper was a diamond among women. But with emotions came jealousy and Mycroft had never felt

jealousy. Tom was younger, more handsome, outgoing, and well liked...everything that Mycroft wasn't. And yet for some reason, Molly wanted Mycroft

and Mycroft being a brilliant man, did not want to question that. Tom had not taken his superior's warnings to stay away from Molly , to heart. Mycroft

admired and respected the man for that. How could he not. Admiration, respect and jealousy. How did one reconcile all of that.

There was a knock on the office door and without waiting for Mycroft to answer, Anthea walked in. Mycroft looked at his personal assistant and knew

she had something important for him to deal with. 10 years of working together and they could read each other very well.

"Yes , Anthea..."

"Sir, I've had news regarding Dr. Hooper."

"Go ahead. I take it that she's safe otherwise you would have told me."

"She's safe sir but something happened at the wedding."

"Tell me."

Anthea looked down at her feet and then met her bosses eyes. Her normal sangfroid attitude gone.

"The agent we have assigned to Molly made contact to tell us that Tom Henderson was at the wedding and that he left with Molly for approximately 15 minutes."

"Where did they go?" Mycroft was trying very hard to control the jealousy he felt and to keep his voice even and emotionless. Anthea knew it was an act.

"To a quieter area. The agent couldn't get too close without losing her cover but she did report that when Tom left, he was very upset. He left the wedding after speaking to Greg. It seems that Greg yelled at him."

Anthea smiled when she said the last part.

"But sir, there is something else as well..."

"Continue Anthea."

"Charles Magnussen showed up at the reception."

Mycroft looked at Anthea with shock showing on his face.

"Who did he speak to Anthea?"

"His assistant , Janine. Also Mary and John but no one else."

Mycroft felt relieved at that.

"But Mr. Holmes, he did make a point of watching Molly very closely. It was quite obvious from what our agent reported."

Now Mycroft felt fear.

**I really wanted to portray Tom as being successful and strong and worthy of Molly. I also wanted someone that Mycroft could respect and not ridicule. Sometimes there is more than one "right" person but timing is everything. But this is ultimately a Mollcroft so there you go...**

**Like I said up at the top...writer's block...pm me with ideas if you're interested.**


	8. Chapter 8

Not really chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile. I still have writer's block. I do plan on finishing it but I'm not really sure about how to continue. I apologize.


End file.
